


Anime One Shots from the dark parts of my brain

by kklin



Category: Assassination Classroom, Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kklin/pseuds/kklin
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Reader, Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Reader, My Hero Academia Ensemble/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. Oneshot rules?

Hi!! this is my first work on ao3 and I am not totally familiar with how this is going to layout so please bear with me for a bit !! Requests will always be open and I can write anything ( mlm wlw wlm etc). I am sorta bad with ships though but I will do them regardless, just telling you they might be a little ooc. If you want to specify what situation you want for the one-shot it would be greatly appreciated if not I will probably just make it angst since it is what I work best with.


	2. Nagisa Shiota X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa X Female reader  
> Nagisa wasn't planning on confessing to her anytime soon but jealousy makes it harder to control himself

Finals were coming up for the Kunigigaoka junior high students which meant Y/N was spending less time with her friends and more time cooped up in her room studying. Being an honor student, and in class 3-A no less, she had high expectations set upon her. All of her free time was being spent on books. Despite the efforts of Nagisa and Karma she would never stop studying. 

"Come on Y/N it's been forever~" Karma pleaded with the girl. 

"Karma, you don't even have to study you just don't get it. I can't fail after what Asano promised me" 

"Asano? Since when did you hang out with him?" Nagisa said with a hint of malice threaded into his words.

"I don't. He just told me if I pass he'll buy me ramen," She replied quickly not wanting Nagisa to get the wrong idea. Y/N wasn't usually one to care what her friends thought. Nagisa was an exception to a rule she didn't know she had. She didn't have to know why but she knew he was special. "Probably wants to make sure the class scores look good."

"I don't trust him, he's always up to something," Nagisa said pouting. Karma just rolled his eyes at him.   
Of course, Karma knew about Nagisa's little schoolboy crush on her. He could practically see the jealousy hovering around the boy. Karma is a smart kid, he knew how you felt before you knew it was a crush. You treat him differently than anyone else in your class. Watching you give Nagisa all your attention while he shut out everything that wasn't you, it was painful. Sometimes he thinks about shoving you two in a storage room and waiting for one of you to confess. 

For the last couple of days before the finals, Asano hung around you more often. You would hardly ever indulge because you knew he wasn't the nicest to your friends. All he ever talked about was the ramen date and how he just _knows_ you'll pass. "Looking forward to our little _date_ Y/N," he said with a smirk. He walked off seeing as Nagisa was very aggressively walking towards you. 

"Date?" you repeated 

"Date?!" Nagisa screamed "What date? Why would you go on a date with him? I thought you weren't hanging out with him."

You chuckled seeing how angry and flustered he got. "Calm down Nagisa, It's not a date he just says things to rile you up. Didn't think it would work but seeing how red you got I guess it did." Nagisa calmed his breathing after you said it wasn't a date. Doesn't mean he felt good about this whole thing but it was comforting. 

"Hey uh Y/N?" 

"Yeah?"

"I know you want to keep studying but I think you need a break. I could take you out to ramen too y'know."

"That sounds sweet Nagisa but the standards for class 3-A are a lot higher this year. You and class E need to study a lot too if you plan on beating us." 

He paused for a bit, a little sad that you rejected his offer _again_. He couldn't give up, he couldn't lose to A and he definitely won't lose to Asano. "Maybe I could go to your house then? You said it yourself we both need to study it'd be better if we do it together." Nerves definitely got him. His head is racing _A date?! Did I ask her on a date...? I asked to go to her house. Her HOUSE oh god she's gonna reject me again I should've just stayed quiet._

Your house. He wanted to go to your house. "oh uhm, yeah of course you can come over." _Geez Y/N, why do you sound so awkward it's not like you like him or anything_

The walk was mostly very silent and very awkward. You busy worrying about the cleanliness of your room and Nagisa well, he was worried about everything. After you arrive and enter your house you lead him to your room with snacks and textbooks. You place them on your bed talking about the subjects you needed to review most and those you could help each other out with. You couldn't help but steal a couple of glances at the blue-haired boy in front of you. _Maybe I do like him..._

The both of you sat on your bed studying until you physically can't open ur eyes anymore. You try taking a short nap in your books because surely you've worked for it.

"Y/N are you asleep?" Nagisa said with half-lidded eyes. You could hear him but you couldn't respond, too tired to move your mouth. "Y/N I really like you. Seeing Asano so close to you lately has been making me so jealous. You're just too oblivious to ever notice though. I mean I feel like it's been years I've liked you and you show no signs of interest. It hurts so bad I don't want him talking to you anymore." He spoke, lying down and pouting. 

"Nagisa?"

"Y/N oh my god did you hear that? I thought you were sleeping I mean your eyes were closed for a while I just assumed. I'm sorry for-" He mumbled before you cut him off with a kiss. 

_"I like you too Nagisa."_   


  



End file.
